Waitin' On A Woman
by BloodRedAngel808
Summary: He hated waiting, but a small run-in with a curious stranger gives him a little insight on the things he should have been focused on. Shika/Ino Asuma/Kurenai Fluffy.


Dedicated to Asuma. We all miss you!

Disclaimer: I own NONE of the Naruto characters.

**Waitin' On A Woman**

Man did he hate crowds.

Just hundreds of people walking around with no goal in mind and carrying needless bags of stuff. Shikamaru glanced down at the watch on his right wrist, brown eyes narrowing at the time. His other hand ran though brown locks, frustration clear on his face. It was getting ridiculous.

He took the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. It was two hours past their original meeting time. She _said_ it would only be about fifteen minutes! He shut it with a sharp snap and shoved it back into his pocket. Oh was she going to get it the second she got here.

_If_ she was coming back that is.

" This seat taken?"

He gave a bored shrug, crossing his arms and peering out across the mass of moving people. Did he mention he hated crowds? Especially mall crowds.

There was a low chuckle from beside him and he turned to see a tall man. Dark hair, black eyes and a cigarette in his left hand. You could see the gray streaks in his hair, but the way he was dressed, left no doubt that he had taken care of himself in his old age.

He gave him a confused look, " What's so funny?"

The man took a drag on his cancer stick and smirked, " Waiting on a woman?"

He snorted, shaking his head, " Yea, and you?"

" Been waiting on one for 40 years, son." He flicking the ashes into a nearby trashcan before turning back to the boy seated beside him. His arm draped over the back of the bench, lifting his head to the windowed ceiling of their mall and smiled slightly, " I asked her out our junior year in high school, course, she turned me down nearly twenty times before she actually agreed."

The younger man chuckled.

" Well, I told I'd be there around seven. She didn't come down till about eight. Said she couldn't find a damn thing to wear." The man chuckled again, taking another drag from his cigarette. " But she looked beautiful."

Shikamaru felt his arms relax, moving from their crossed position and turning slightly to listen to the elder man. The man flicked the rest of his stick into the trash after snuffing it out.

" And don't even get me started on the wedding." He shook his head, laughter escaping. " The woman took a freakin year to plan it! " Then he turned to Shikamaru and nudged his arm, " But the honeymoon was worth it."

The younger man let out a small laugh, tilting his head. " Doesn't it bother you? Her always taking her time?"

He shook his head, pursing his lips in a thoughtful manner before waving a hand. " Hey she can take as much time as she wants. I don't mind waiting on a woman." His other arm rested against the arm rest, nodding, " Just remember, they do it just cuz they can do it."

Shikamaru glowered, turning back to the crowd, " Yea, but two hours is stretching it a bit."

" True. True." The older man nodded, " But get used to it. " Silence engulfed them for a fair few minutes, watching as the crowds around them thin out and gather back up again. " You know, I hear the man always dies first."

" That's not always tru-"

" And that's fine with me." He cut him off, turning to Shikmaru again and smirking, " Because she won't be ready." With a nod, he began staring up at the ceiling again, " So when I leave, I'm gonna find a bench and just sit and sit."

" That gets boring." Shikamaru snorted, " and I should know, I sleep through everything."

" Hey, I don't mind waiting." The man shrugged, standing up, " Welp, I better get going." He put out his hand and the younger of the two shook it firmly. " It was nice to meet you Shikamaru." Then he turned and started off into the large crowds.

Shikamaru blinked after him, watching as the mass of people consumed the older man. _When did I give him my name?_

" Shikamaru!"

He lifted his head towards the female voice, his body rising on it's own as a long-haired, blue-eyed blond woman raced through the crowds, hand waving above her head. She was dressed in regular jeans and a green tank, three bags hung off her left arm and she was smiling widely. " Sorry for the wait."

He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. " Ino, I don't mind."

She gave him a shocked look, her hands instantly fiddling with the bags, " But I was a whole two hours late, I ran into this lady, a really pretty one, she was looking for a tux to bury her husband in." Ino sighed sadly, " She was pregnant to, with her second child! Such a shame, she seemed kinda sad, but at the same time, at peace."

They continued walking, him listening as she babbled on and on about her day and why she was late. Nearing the exit, she gasped, grabbing his arm. " Hey, that's her. Hi Mrs. Kurenai!" Ino waved. Shikamaru spotting the dark-haired beauty standing beside the tux shop, hand over her belly and other hand waving to Ino. He waiting patiently as they exchanged a few words and went on thier ways.

He glanced back, momentarily shocked as the man from earlier was walking beside her. She was smiling faintly at the bag in her hands.

" I wonder why she's so...calm about it." Ino whispered, pressed a hand to her heart. " I would be devastated if anything happened to you."

He turned back to her with a small smiled, " Even so, wherever you are, and no matter how long it may take. " His arm slid around her waist, walking in the opposite direction of the man and woman behind them, " I'll wait for you."

End

I've never written an actually Shika/Ino story. So don't flame! When I first heard the song, Ino, Shikamaru, Asuma and Kurenai popped into my head. So I wrote this. It's kinda dodgy and a bit...unplanned. But I'll revise it sooner or later.

The song is Waitn' On A Woman- By Brad Paisley. I don't think I've heard a song by him that I haven't liked. His song always make me smile or cry.

For those who read Guardian Bay, The Akatsuki Corner and Dusk Till Dawn, I AM SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATE. I got a job, (Finally!) so I've been working none stop. Until I get used to the hours and I don't have to sleep early, then I'll get right back on top of everything.

Blessed be,

Angel


End file.
